


Flightless

by Dreamsshadow



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Winged Sides AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsshadow/pseuds/Dreamsshadow
Summary: Prince Roman is one of many humans that are gifted with the ability of flight. One day though, he wakes up missing one of his wings. A struggling inventor, named Logan, tries to help him regain his ability of flight.





	Flightless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my first Sanders Sides fic, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Warnings: Panic Attack, dismemberment, mentions of blood (let me know if I missing anything)  
> Pairings: Eventual Logince

“ROMAN!!”

Roman’s vision blurred as he saw two figures rush towards him, soft light blue feathers mixed with purple ones as two pairs of hands reached out to him. He instinctively stuck out his, hoping they would grab him but the world around him faded to black before he could grab them. 

 

When Roman came to, he was lying face down on the ground in the middle of a forest. He slowly opens his eyes, his vision faded in and out. He slowly began to recognize the gold and red sheen of his right-wing lying to his side. Looking down, he saw that his white shirt was covered in mud. He closed his eyes trying to remember how he ended up here.

He remembered flying at night to go to a party his family forbade him to go to. He was royalty, he had a reputation to uphold, but that night he didn’t care, he got into an argument with his father and he needed something to take his mind off of things. He remembered dancing with a very handsome young man with golden hair and pure white wings. He remembered having one too many drinks and then he saw two of friends, Patton and Virgil trying to drag him out of the party. They were scolding him for staying out so late...and he remembered how worried they were until something, no someone yanked him away, carrying him away from his companions. He remembered them calling out for him, both Patton and Virgil flying to catch up to the kidnapper...and then darkness. His memory stopped there. 

 

“Virge?...Patton?!” He called out and waited for a few minutes but he received no answer.

 

Roman shook his head, trying to clear it of the fog he was in. He needed to focus, he had to figure where he was and get back home. Roman cursed at himself, he family must be worried...and Patton and Virgil. He hoped they were ok. Slowly, the young prince dug his hand into the ground, pushing himself up. A very sharp pain went through his back causing him to yelp and fall back on his face. He groaned as the pain grew sharper and began to spread to the entirety of his left side. Why did it hurt so much? Did he fall out of the sky? Looking up, all Roman could see is the canopy of trees above him, blocking the sun above. He took a deep breath, and forced himself to stand up, grabbing a tree near him to support himself, he cried out in pain as he shakily lifted himself up on his feet. He needed to find help..it just hurt too much. He tried taking a step forward but he ended up losing his balance and stumbled forward, falling on his face again. Roman groaned in frustration, he tried to stretch his wings out but froze when the realization hit him, his breathing began to quicken. He couldn’t feel his left wing at all. Roman looked to his left side to see nothing...no wing. He reached out behind his back, his hand brushing past his right wing but he hissed in pain when he touches an open wound on the left side of his back...where his left wing should be but wasn’t. Roman looked to his hand, which was covered in blood.

 

“No..no...no, no, nononononoNONONO!”

 

Roman tried to stand up again but stumbled down again. This can’t be real, this isn’t real, he couldn’t be missing a wing, how could that even happen. He began to panic, he has to be dreaming, it’s not real, it’s a nightmare, it has to be. Roman used a tree to pull himself up again.

 

“Patton!! Virgil!! Somebody please!” Roman cried out, but again there was no answer. He let out a cry of anguish, hugging the tree he was using as support. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his breath quickening even more. His vision blurred as tears began to fill his eyes. He had to go get help, he had to get out of here.

 

Roman began to stumble from tree to tree. After the sixth tree, he tripped and fell into a creek. He began to flail his arm and his wing, panicking as soon as he hit the water. 

 

“Help! Someone please!” Roman screamed out. The silence to his calls was deafening to him. His heart sank, and he tried to calm himself down so he could drag himself out of the creek. He laid to the side of the creek, soaked. He quietly began to sob to himself, curling up into a ball, he was so cold and wet and he was just in so much pain. He hugged his knees to his body and cried himself to sleep. He didn’t notice the figure approaching him as he fell into unconsciousness. 

 


End file.
